


Sleep

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: VerLady Oneshots [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Hurt and comfort, i just imagine them both craving the soft touches but, she just wants him to hold her, so he does, soft, vergil would never admit it in 10000 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Lady has a nightmare...
Relationships: Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: VerLady Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971736
Kudos: 24





	Sleep

She had a nightmare—one she hadn’t had in a long time. When she woke, blinking back tears, it was dark in their room—besides the flickering of the old streetlamp outside. Vergil was sound asleep on his side of the bed, face buried in his pillow, one arm hanging off the bed. Lady slipped out from under the sheets and stood—just in her underwear and one of his shirts.  _ That nightmare… _ It made her feel sick to her stomach. She could still see her father’s face. Her stomach flipped and she gagged, clutching the windowsill. _ Breathe. It was just a dream _ . Just a dream… 

Outside a car passed by, it was beginning to rain—drops splattering against the window. Behind her, the sheets rustled and the groggy voice of her partner broke the silence. 

“Mary…?” 

“I’m here,” she said softly, turning to face him. His hair was a mess, pale blue eyes lidded before he blinked away sleep. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” he said, brushing his hair back away from his eyes with his fingers. She pursed her lips, leaning back against the windowsill as they both fell silent before she said. 

“I had… a nightmare….  _ The  _ nightmare.” 

He frowned. Even in the pale light of the streetlamp outside she could see his brows furrow, and then he let out a deep sigh, holding out his hand, “Would you feel relieved if you talked about it?” 

She hesitated and then shook her head. “No. I don’t want to think about it,” his hand lowered slightly. “But…” She gently set her hand in his, flush rising in her cheeks, looking away with a frown. “I wouldn’t mind if… you hold me…?” 

“Tch…” Vergil sighed, “Come here.” He gently tugged her back to the bed, and she stumbled over his legs, before finding her place at his side, legs resting across his lap. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her close, and she rested her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence for a moment, Vergil resting his free hand on her knee. “You should sleep,” he said. “Your mood improves ten-fold if you get more than seven hours of sleep.” 

“Mm… you keeping track of how long I sleep, Vergil?” Lady smirked, nuzzling closer to him. 

He scoffed, “Sleep, woman.” She was quiet for a long moment, letting her breath even out—her eyes closed. Maybe Vergil thought she had gone to sleep because his touch suddenly grew gentler. He brushed a kiss to her head, humming a little, nose brushing against her. 

“I wish you’d hold me like this more often,” Lady smiled. Vergil froze. 

“As I recall I told you to  _ sleep _ ,” He said. 

“I’m not very good at following directions,” Lady stifled a laugh against his neck. 

“Perhaps you should lay down,” Vergil suggested, his cheeks flushed. 

“Alright, alright, let’s lay down. I’ll sleep if you hold me.” 

He scoffed but didn’t argue and they settled under the sheets once more, Lady resting in his arms, her arm draped across his chest. She could tell he was already drifting off to sleep, eyelashes fluttering closed against his cheeks, breathing becoming steady. She leaned close to him, brushing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I  _ love  _ you, Vergil…” words she had not  _ really  _ said aloud before. He was too close to sleep to respond, pulling her closer, lips tugging up in a smile. And then, a deep familiar vibration rose from his chest. She remembered when she first heard his purr, too afraid to move lest he stop. Now she rested her head on his shoulder, the thrum of his purr making her sleepy again.  _ The remedy for every nightmare… _ He let out a sigh, the purr pausing for one moment, before resuming as he rolled against her wrapping his arm around her, mumbling something between the steady thrum from his chest. 

“Stay…” 

Lady smiled, closing her eyes, and letting the familiar vibrations lull her to sleep.  _ I’m not going anywhere. _


End file.
